


We'll Talk More

by signifier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Some Good Fluff, secret springfairy event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifier/pseuds/signifier
Summary: The first thing the crew learn about Gavin is that he talks a lot.He walks into his first meeting, a bright grin on his face and a red bull in his hand, and he talks.~‘That’s, huh,’ Ryan clears his throat, ‘you don’t think I look deadly?’Gavin laughs. ‘I think you look like freshly fallen snow.’It’s probably the most romantic thing Ryan’s ever heard.~Prompt - 'not many people really talk to me'
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	We'll Talk More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamonhunters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonhunters/gifts).



The first thing the crew learn about Gavin is that he talks _a lot._

He walks into his first meeting, a bright grin on his face and a red bull in his hand, and he _talks._

‘Morning everyone! Sorry I’m a tad late, there was a crash and then my bus broke down and then I was kinda tired so I figured I’d stop for a drink,’ he lightly shakes the can in his hand, ‘should I have gotten one for everyone? I can leave and come back, if we’re not discussing anything important that is.’

He gets hired almost instantly. He’s quick-witted, smarter than he lets on and he gels with the crew like they were old friends. Gavin is light and fun and there’s never a dull moment when his mouth moves faster than the bullets he can shoot. He quips back and forth easily with Michael and Ray and when he’s not against them, he’s joining them in firing shots at Geoff, or winding up Jack. Gavin is like the best kind of stimulant.

The most worrisome thing about this, is The Vagabond.

Ryan was quiet even on his most talkative days. He didn’t engage with the back and forth banter across the comms, and he never stayed to celebrate at the end of a heist. He gave out curt nods and blank stares and a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to most questions. Michael was pretty sure the longest sentence he’d heard the man speak was to correct Geoff in butchering the French name of a painter.

When Gavin joined the crew, and the ridiculous conversation topics doubled in number, a betting pool was created. Michael and Jack both figured Gavin would be dead before they pulled off their first heist, a Vagabond sized snap in his neck. Geoff disagreed – he thought Ryan had more self-control, and would make it until the heist; that way he’d be able to play it off as an accident. Ray, who could understand Ryan’s quiet demeanour, thought Gavin would end up in a body bag by the end of the week.

It came as a surprise to all of them when Ryan responded to Gavin’s non-stop flow with his own string of sentences. He answered questions, joined in on hypothetical planning and even came up with his own ultimatums in rounds of would you rather. There was an entire car ride where Ryan and Gavin were the only one’s engaging in a conversation, a deeply heated debate about the probability of flipping three coins. The rest of the crew sat in a silenced shock as it was the first time they’d heard Ryan raise his voice. Ray sat closest to the window in the backseat, smirking into his hand whenever his voice broke. With the addition of Gavin to the crew came an easy openness to Ryan. He made small talk on stake outs and there was even rumours that he planned on attending the next game night that Geoff was hosting.

Ryan is still quiet on most days, but the crew now have the knowledge that they could talk to him if they wanted to, and that he’d talk back.

~

It had been a hard week, with resources low and the information that there was a rat in their allies. Tensions had been high and jokes were at a low. Ryan had been ignoring the crews attempts to engage him in conversation on the journey to their marks house and had stalked off to his post without a word.

‘Leave him,’ Geoff had said as Gavin had made to call out after him.

The crew were now spread out in different points around the house they planned to infiltrate. It belonged to Mark Nutt, one of the men who brought them information from other crews. It was rumoured that he had been getting this info by trading Fake secrets to gangs. They were all watching the house from different angles, mapping out the patrol of security and the comings and goings of Nutt’s family. He was a low-life in their eyes, but his wife had money. Apparently he just liked the thrill of betrayal.

‘Ryan,’ Gavin’s voice floats through the intercoms.

A soft ‘oh no’ follows, and it’s hard to tell who it came from.

‘Gavin,’ Ryan answers blandly.

There’s a large intake of breath, and then Gavin asks, ‘do you own a kettle?’

Silence, apart from Michaels snickering, follows the question.

‘A kettle,’ Ryan replies.

‘Yeah like, do you go home after a day of killing and stick the kettle on? Do you go and take your face paint off while you wait for it to boil?’

‘Left side, top right window – the guard’s leaving,’ Jack interrupts.

‘Good, keep an eye on that,’ Geoff instructs.

There’s silence again, and it almost seems like they’ve fallen into a professional headspace, before Ryan speaks.

‘Yeah, I’ve got a kettle.’

‘Who _doesn’t_ own a kettle?’ Michael pipes up, question deep in his voice. This sparks a debate between him and Ray, who argues that some people boil water in pans. Michael thinks that’s a ridiculous and chaotic way to make coffee.

‘Ryan,’ Gavin says over them, in the same tone that suggests another question is coming.

‘ _Yes,_ Gavin?’

‘Do you own,’ he draws out the word as he thinks, ‘coasters?’

‘Good one,’ Michael comments.

‘I’ve got one.’

‘One coaster? A singular coaster?’

‘I’ve only got one mug,’ Ryan says, and there’s defence in his tone.

Gavin bursts out laughing.

‘New guy at the window – three minute change,’ Jack pops up again.

‘Three minutes, that’s not long.’

‘We don’t need long, that’ll be fine.’

The plan was to get in, find where Nutt kept whatever information he had, steal it and get out.

‘Why’ve you only got one mug, Ryan? That’s so _sad_ , Ryan. What if you have guests over? Do you make them share?’

Ryan is silent for a long time. A few comments pass between the group; timings of guards and bickering between Michael and Ray, who are still stuck on the kettle and pan debate.

‘I don’t have guests,’ Ryan quietly breaks through, ‘so I only need the one.’

Gavin doesn’t accept this. ‘But what about washing? What do you use wh-‘

‘Leave him alone, Gavin,’ Geoff’s exasperated tone rings out. Ray can picture the way he’s running his hand down his face. ‘The man could kill you with one hand.’

There’s a whispered ‘but he won’t’, but Gavin simply replies with, ‘ _okay,_ okay.’

Normality, for a while.

‘Kid in the study.’

‘I can see Nutt.’

‘Keep it PG, Michael.’

‘Guard change out front.’

‘Ryan.’

‘…Gavin.’

‘Do you own a camera?’

~

The tension seemed broken after that, and the conversation on the way back to the Tower was far lighter than before. Gavin kept up with asking Ryan what kind of kitchenware he owned until late into the night, when the two of them were climbing into the elevator to head down to the garage at the end of the day.

Ryan crosses his arms and leans against the back wall. ‘I know what you were doing today.’

Gavin hums in question, turning to look at him from his position upfront.

‘You got me talking.’

‘I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.’

‘Uh huh,’ Ryan agrees, ‘I guess you’re just that interested in what everyone keeps in their cupboards.’

Gavin smiles slyly. ‘Not everyone.’

They’re silent for the rest of the ride until the elevator dings and the doors slide open. They walk out together and find their rides – Ryan’s entirely matte black car and Gavin’s motorbike – painted an illuminating green. They’re parked next to each other, with one empty car space in between. It had been Michael’s car parked in the spot, but Ryan and Gavin were always the last to leave, so the rest of the crew’s rides were already gone.

Gavin swings his leg over and straddles his vehicle.

‘Gavin?’ Ryan’s head appears over the top of his car. ‘Thanks, for today.’

Then he’s disappearing from view and climbing into his car.

Gavin smiles as he kicks his bike into gear. ‘Yeah, that’s what I thought.’

~

‘What kind of weather would you be?’

Ryan looks up from the book he’s reading.

Ray and Michael were at Nutt’s house, with Michael breaking in whilst Ray kept watch from high up. Jack was with them, just in case, but it was expected to be a quiet in and out situation. Geoff had been in meetings with possible new informants all day. That left Ryan and Gavin scattered around the Tower silently doing their own thing. It had been a quiet day for them throughout.

‘What kind of weather would I be?’ He asks Gavin, whose slid from his corner of the penthouse to Ryan’s.

Gavin nods, leaning back in the chair opposite Ryan. ‘Yeah – and don’t just say you’d be a storm or lightning cos it’s violent and dangerous. What would you _really_ be.’

Ryan hums, tearing a small piece of paper off a list of ammo they were low on and sliding it into his book as a makeshift book mark. He leans back in his chair, mirroring Gavin. ‘Haven’t really thought about it.’

‘I have.’

‘Well of course you have, your brains probably thought of everything under the sun.’

‘I think you’d be snow.’

Ryan raises an eyebrow. ‘Snow.’

‘Yep.’

‘Do I get an explanation?’

Gavin shifts in his seat, and Ryan can see the invisible hand that winds him up at the back. ‘When you think about it right, snow is the only weather you could really be. It’s silent in it’s fall, and you almost hardly notice it, but when you do it’s lovely and brilliant and refreshing. It’s also incredibly deadly, but it doesn’t look it.’

Ryan’s stuck for words, staring across at Gavin, and the words lovely and brilliant and refreshing are swimming through his mind.

‘That’s, huh,’ Ryan clears his throat, ‘you don’t think I look deadly?’

Gavin laughs. ‘I think you look like freshly fallen snow.’

It’s probably the most romantic thing Ryan’s ever heard.

‘And what type of weather would you be, Gavin?’ Ryan asks, to steer the conversation away from the way it’s making his heart pound.

‘Well that’s easy,’ Gavin smirks, lacing his hands behind his head, ‘the kind that gets reported every morning.’

~

It’s a Friday morning. Ryan’s sitting alone at the table in the meeting room, reading over the documents from Nutt’s house. He hadn’t slept well last night, and his eyes burn as they scan the letters. This is when Gavin slips into the room, letting the door swing closed as he hop’s up onto the table beside Ryan. The table jolts at the motion and continues to rock slightly as Gavin swings his legs.

‘Anything interesting?’ He asks.

Ryan shakes his head.

‘Can you believe, our traitor is a man called Mark Nutt? That can’t be a real name.’

Again, Ryan doesn’t reply. He rubs at his eyes and forehead.

‘Are you alright? Need a massage? I’ve been told I have fingers perfect for reaching crevices,’ Gavin jokes.

Ryan resists the urge to tell him to leave.

‘Oi, I’m talking to you, you pl-‘

‘God, do you ever _stop talking_? Why do you insist on being so friendly?’ Ryan blurts out, frowning.

Gavin’s caught off guard, a little hurt at the words. He matches Ryan’s frown. ‘Why would I not? I’ve always been friendly to you.’

This time it’s Ryan who’s thrown off kilter. He stares, frown still etched on his face as his mouth tries to come up with a response. It’s a deeply sad silence, one that Gavin can feel in his chest.

‘I…’ he sighs, his eyes falling shut as he turns away. ‘The others…’

‘The others-‘ Gavin begins, confused, but Ryan cuts him off.

‘The others are sociable, but when I first joined this crew? They steered clear of me for months. Even Geoff, who fucking hired me, would send someone else to pass me messages and then I would watch as he delivered them personally to everyone else. I don’t blame them, how could I when I built my own reputation, and everything’s great now with all of them, but you? There was never any hesitation.’ He says it like it’s an inconvenience that Gavin was never wary of him.

Gavin can remember the first day they spoke like a movie playing in his head.

Ryan had been sorting through a crate of weapons, piling them into explosives, handguns and rifles. Gavin wandered up with ease. He’d been aware of the almost timid personality that the Vagabond showed around the crew and if there was one thing Gavin was good at, it was getting people talking.

‘Which do you prefer?’ He’d asked.

Ryan started, twisting his neck to look at Gavin with a cautious look. He didn’t respond, so Gavin gestured towards the piles. ‘I like handguns. They’re smaller, but there’s no need for anything fancy if you’re good with it.’

Again, Ryan just stared, and for a moment Gavin thought this might be the one person in the world who he can’t get to have a conversation, but then the man turned away.

‘I prefer knives.’

The tone was blunt, but Gavin didn’t miss the wariness underneath it. He nodded. ‘Like I said, no use for something fancy.’

He thought he saw Ryan smile at that.

Gavin kept up his questions and by the end of his first week he’d learnt Ryan’s favourite weapon, favourite colour and the most memorable way he’d ever killed someone.

‘It was kinda accidental,’ Ryan had explained sheepishly, ‘I pushed him backwards over some railings in a hotel stairway. I was only supposed to push him up against them, but he was lighter than expected and he went right over. Then he just fell all the way down the middle and…’

He made the motion of something bouncing back and forth with his pointer finger, getting lower as it went on.

‘We were on the top floor.’

Gavin had laughed, delighted, and Ryan had smiled back.

‘I don’t know why I told you that,’ Ryan admitted.

‘Are you kidding? You should tell that story to everyone who asks,’ Gavin replied, still giggling at the thought of it.

Ryan’s smile dropped slightly, and his expression closed off. ‘Not many people really talk to me.’

‘Well they should,’ Gavin had quickly responded, ‘because you’re lovely to talk to.’

It had been easy after that, and Ryan found himself perking up when Gavin entered a room or sent him a stupid text about whatever he was thinking of. Ryan had been far more involved with the crew’s antics and jokes since Gavin had arrived. The younger man had never known any different, but everyone else could see it.

‘I’m glad you’re here,’ Geoff had said to Ryan on a stake out, and Ryan figured it was more of a mental ‘here’ than a physical one. Ryan himself was glad Gavin was here.

‘I love the crew, don’t get me wrong, they’re family,’ Gavin begins now, ‘but they’re not like you.’

Ryan’s silent, not sure what he’ll say if he lets the fluttering feeling in his chest come up and out of his throat, replacing the annoyance.

Gavin continues. ‘You answer my questions. Like, real answers you’ve put thought behind, not just dismissive jokes and laughter. You don’t think I talk too much. I don’t know. You don’t make me feel stupid.’

He shrugs, and that’s the end.

Ryan shakes his head and his previous anger fizzles out. He says softly, ‘I definitely think you talk too much.’

‘Yeah?’ Gavin smiles, ‘then maybe you should do something about it.’

Ryan looks at him. They’re alone in the meeting room, with Gavin sitting on the table Ryan’s seated at. If Ryan stood up, they’d almost be at eye level. He’s considering it, staring up at the sharp features of Gavin’s face and spikey hair. His lips are always parted – words hidden just behind his teeth. Ryan could reach up and taste them, if he wanted to.

Then Michael bursts through the doors, followed by Ray who yells out a, ‘What’s up fuckers?’

Gavin shifts his gaze to them and a grin slides easily onto his face. He slips off the table and goes to sit with them on their side of the table. They didn’t have designated seats, but the younger three of the Fakes had certain chairs that they always sat in.

‘We interrupting something?’ Michael asks, looking back and forth between Gavin and Ryan.

‘Nah,’ Gavin says as he sits opposite Ryan, ‘I was just tryna get Ryan to speak French.’

This ignites a series of highly stereotypical and broken French phrases from Michael and Ray. At some point, Jack and Geoff also join the fray. Ryan, who would normally be cringing and correcting them all as he educates them on the beauty of the French language, keeps his eyes trained on the smug look on Gavin’s face and makes the decision to kiss him speechless at the first opportunity.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day doesn’t give them an excuse to be alone together. It’s a slow day spent in meetings as they work out if there’s any other untrustworthy rats in their crew. Lunch passes far too quickly, and Gavin gets ambushed by Michael before he can try to find Ryan. Ryan’s equally as tied up with Ray, who wants to see who can take apart and put back together a rifle the quickest. The afternoon is spent with the six of them discussing who they can trust, and how to deal with the people they can’t.

By the time the sun has gone down and the Tower is illuminated by lamp light, Ryan had practically forgotten about his plan.

Then Jack called out his goodbyes as he headed for the elevator.

There was a soft thunk as the doors slid closed.

Gavin and Ryan were left alone in the penthouse. They glanced at each other from across the room. Bright, white light was reflecting onto Gavin’s face from the computer screens he was positioned at, whereas Ryan was sat in a dim yellow space.

‘You done for the day?’ Gavin calls out.

‘Yep. Are you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Great.’

They both collected their things, and went around switching off the lights and closing all the doors – it was the job of whoever was last in, and Ryan and Gavin had a system to get it done twice as fast now. They stood, waiting for the elevator to come back up from the garage. Ryan’s heart was pounding in his chest, and he realised he felt a different kind of nervous to the one he felt on jobs. He was giddy, skin rattling like it might vibrate off his body. They were standing in darkness, with only the screen counting down the elevator to light them. Then the doors opened and that elevator light that always seems to be an off colour flooded into the room. They both stepped in, Ryan taking his place against the back wall. The doors slowly slid closed.

Gavin started to turn. ‘Rya-‘

Ryan was on him in an instant, his hands going to Gavin’s shoulders to push him back up against the elevator wall. Gavin made a soft noise of impact and Ryan swallowed it with his own kiss. It was fast, heated, as Gavin slid his fingers up into Ryan’s hair and lightly curled his fingers and tugged. Ryan pressed his entire body to Gavin’s in response and dragged his hands from shoulders to chest up to his neck, bringing him in closer. When Ryan slipped his tongue between those always parted lips, the words he tasted were sweeter than he ever imagined. They stayed like that, until the elevator dinged and Ryan pulled away to see if anyone was getting on.

The floor they’d stopped on was dark and empty, and Ryan realised that Gavin was leaning up against the elevator buttons. Gavin was red faced, smoothing his shirt. His lips were equally as red and wet – they looked a little bitten. When they locked eyes, Ryan raised an eyebrow in question. Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again with a click of his teeth and simply smiled. The elevator doors slid closed again and began its journey down once more.

‘Speechless,’ Ryan grinned, before moving a hand from Gavin’s neck to his face and leaning in to kiss him softer this time. Gavin brought his hands up, landing looped around Ryan’s neck. They kissed slowly, and Gavin decided he might have found something he liked more than talking.

When the elevator stopped again, opening to show them the garage, they both exited. They reached their vehicles and realised that, today of all days, they had parked next to each other.

‘Shut up,’ Ryan said, his energy turning to a shy blush at the thought of what had just happened.

Gavin simply grinned. ‘Words aren’t even needed, darling.’

~

‘I fucking knew it!’ Michael screamed when he walked into the storage room and found Gavin pressed up against boxes of ammo with Ryan pressed up against him. He ran from the room, yelling and hollering until he was out of earshot.

When the two of them had walked into the meeting that afternoon, almost certain Michael had told everyone, Ray made obscene hand gestures.

‘I just have one question,’ Geoff said, ‘have you gotten it on in here? Cos I need to know if we need to have the office deep cleaned.’

Ryan turned a very deep shade of scarlet as he slid into place beside Jack. Gavin however, grinned. ‘Not _this_ room.’

‘Dirty bastards,’ Ray commented.

‘Are you forgetting about the activities you’ve partaken in in this office, Ray?’ Gavin quipped back. His eyebrows were raised as he looked at Ray pointedly. Ray thought for a moment and then mimed zipping his mouth shut.

Geoff was blinking at Ray, his mouth a little open. He began to speak, but Jack interrupted him with a clap of his hands.

‘What are we doing, Geoff?’ He asked with more enthusiasm than was needed. Ryan had never been more grateful for another human beings existence.

This left Geoff glaring at Ray and Gavin, but he did start up on the next plan for the crew. They were to pick new informants, and had a list of potential employees – a blonde woman, a man with shoulder length hair and a streak of colour in the front and a set of twins.

Gavin half listened, leaning his chair on its back legs. He was far too busy staring at the man sitting across from him. Ryan must have felt the heat from his stare because he took his gaze off of Geoff and directed it at Gavin. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. There was still a pink hue to his cheeks. Gavin smiled, fonder than Ryan had ever seen.

In all of the days and weeks that followed, they spoke as often as they always had, but they found they didn’t always need words to understand each other.


End file.
